


戏神践雪

by rengye



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengye/pseuds/rengye
Relationships: Hades/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 11





	戏神践雪

冥河水平静的从人间流往冥界，人类的灵魂由它送入地狱。不论丧仪何其隆重，亲眷几多哀戚，冥河之水有它自己的节奏，冥王哈迪斯的宫廷乐师俄而甫斯想必对其有深刻的理解，而对于凡人，那只是能够让他们忘却前尘的神秘液体而已。  
身体的痛苦在某个节点与意识共同消失，再睁开眼，他已经登上冥王圣殿的最后一节台阶。血红的河水从身上剥落，不会沾湿他分毫。  
“嘿……”修普诺斯强撑着眼皮，那眼睛干涩刺痛，眼珠也僵硬得几乎不能捕捉那道身影。原本是想和他打个招呼的。睡神在这段内心独白说完之前就昏睡过去。  
几缕灵魂被冲散，在冥王眼皮子地下，也只能翻个白眼罢了。  
呼吸是停滞的，现实意义上地憋着好大一口气，胸腔就好像整块石头。转弯时鞋底摩擦出刺耳的鸣叫。  
那一瞬间没有人发现，只有扎格列欧斯能够感觉到。  
“殿下！”杜莎原本音调就高，这一叫和拉响警报别无二致，她蛇形的长发指天，扭曲缠绕。  
任性的王子抄起坛子砸坏了酒桶的龙头，酒液瞬间泄下。才刚刚恢复呼吸，扎格列欧斯猛地灌了几大口，刺激的液体呛进口鼻，他跪坐在酒中咳嗽起来。  
大厨的刀早已掉落在地，缩在桌子另一端探头关注着事态。  
比起凶猛的刻耳柏洛斯，王子只是破坏一下东西，他们还是安全的。

能够品尝冥王圣殿佳酿的人屈指可数，就连王子也因为没有满年龄而不够资格，王子哼笑并表示没有哪个神明能够记住自己活了多少岁，父亲长了皱纹，而他只是没有什么证据来说明自己已经长大了。  
这些珍贵美酒上一次被刻耳柏洛斯毁坏过一批，这一次王子更是亲手毁掉一桶。  
御笔两断，原先灵魂们规矩的长队几乎要缩成一个球了，冥王离开他的王座，刻耳柏洛斯兴奋的冲着那处奔去，三颗大头在灵魂的上方嗅闻，口水乱甩。

扎格列欧斯狠咬牙根，这不知名的酒酿味道实在是说不出的古怪，苦涩辛酸，也没有曾闻到过的香气。他一手撑地，另一只手按在胸前，想要慢慢抚平气息。衣衫湿透，紧贴在这具年轻的身体上。  
“扎格列欧斯。”听见哈迪斯这样叫他，这次比在雪地里决战时要生气多了，这样的破烂都会心疼，怪不得自己开几个箱子都不行。  
他眨眨眼，就像他说的，他从没有怕过哈迪斯，他的父亲。  
提起扎格列欧斯的衣服，将布料攥紧手心，他就不会掉下去，他就逃不掉。就这样拎小鸡仔一样拎着儿子进了对门他的房间。  
房间入口处的绸缎瞬间相撞，铁板似的平整坚硬。  
相比起之前惊讶尖叫时的失态，此时语气里充满坚定：“不，这些都是我的工作！你们都不许动！”看似小巧可爱的杜莎在宣告自己的底线，谁也不能抢走她的活。  
这些声音一概被隔绝在这对父子的世界之外。

王子的房间像是为了隐藏什么一样，没有安装窗户，窄小，方正，阴暗，只有他出逃的入口会弥漫出光亮，再有，就是床尾几颗孱弱的蜡烛。  
“你仅在节日开坛的酒就是这破玩意儿？白给我我都不要。”这个臭小子刚刚停止咳嗽就开始挑衅自己，机灵劲儿只用来和自己作对。  
哈迪斯要掌控整个冥界，偏偏是他的亲生儿子要犯上作乱，手底下攥得更紧，将他狠狠摔出去。  
从门边到床榻的距离扎格列欧斯从未注意，现在他知道有多疼。也还好嘛。舌根抵住喉咙，没出一声。  
身体撞在床板，腰背首当其冲，是要更疼一些的，书在床头书架上放得零乱，这一震，书籍与灰尘先后拍下，砸在胸腹。现在满肚子都是酒，那股怪味又反上来，冲上头顶。  
他没喝过酒，饮宴上远远地坐在一旁，小勺子从那些对神而言并不必要的食物上划来划去，将汁液甩得到处都是，他一无所知，巴巴地往主位上望，脖子抻得老长。出逃时拾得的蜜露仙酒也总是留着，擦干净，把紫绸拉拉拽拽，送给自己在乎，或者是觉得或许送了就不会再讨厌自己的人。  
醉酒好像没什么感觉？扎格列欧斯撑着坐起身来，看着哈迪斯就来气，是气吗？不知道，就是那些被酒濡湿，粘黏成一团的复杂情绪。  
成熟男人却不会受任何影响，他无比清晰的知道，要给予这顽劣的孩子怎样的惩罚。  
掌心燃起一团火焰，把房间照射得如同白昼，床尾的烛火可怜地颤抖着。  
哈迪斯的愤怒甚至不会留在眼中。  
王子扫去床铺上燃烧的书籍，其中一本可能是有幸被冥王一页页抚摸过，一字字念读过的，现在它们都将成为灰烬。  
“母亲的血也是红色的吗？”王子才感到此刻自己有些站不稳，硬撑在坚硬的地面上，半眯着眼，自以为冷静地看着哈迪斯的眼睛，这个问题显得前不着村后不着店。  
提到他挚爱的珀耳塞福涅，哈迪斯的神色终有一丝颤动，可他迅速用皱眉瞪视这样明显的表情掩饰过去。  
神智离乱的扎格列欧斯只能理解这些表情。  
好像啊，在那个他第一次见到的明亮而陌生的领域，花叶繁茂，生机勃勃的庭院，他见到他的母亲，眉清目朗的模样是他从没有想过的，可是……扎格列欧斯感觉心脏里的血肉化成铁水，薄薄的表皮块要兜不住了。果然没有人会习惯被辱骂轻贱。为什么呢？母亲。  
“凡人色的血……神呢？只有我的血是红色的吗？本该死去的孩子竟然复活了，还拥有凡人的血色。你感到后悔吗？恶心吗？哈迪斯。父亲。”尽管晕眩，尽管疼痛，王子还是站在冥王的面前。  
扎格列欧斯是他手上的一根倒刺，因他而存在，又令他不胜其烦。这小子吃定了他不会亲手毁坏自己的圣殿，所以才会这样肆无忌惮。  
哈迪斯垂下双手：“住口！倪克斯让你活下来，你才可能在这里和我顶嘴。如果不是你违逆我的意志，身为我的继承人，谁会知道你流淌着红色的血液。这都是你自找的。”冥王视线跟随扎格列欧斯的身形晃动。  
发丝湿润，略显浑浊的酒液顺着脸颊的轮廓滑落，如泣如诉。“啊，倪克斯，我还以为她是我的母亲。”王子蹙眉，怨恨不解浓重地写在脸上。“你总是这样，‘住口’，‘闭嘴’，母亲也让我滚出去，要赶我走。为什么你们都讨厌我？因为我是什么……肮脏的恶魔？”脑袋里想起那个白牙傻子国王，扎格列欧斯又挑眉笑道：“对，父亲，这是你自找的。是你把我生出来的，是你极端的掌控欲让你觉得我偷走了你的财宝，让你每时每刻都埋头在那些无聊的工作里，是你的懦弱让你误以为自己怨恨亲人，是你的自负使你不甘留在阴暗的地下，你就是这样自私，所以才向所有人隐瞒，隐瞒我真实的身份。”  
王子的脑袋其实早已经成了浆糊，哈迪斯又一次想多了，扎格列欧斯的咆哮与控诉，根本用不着思考，脚趾头都知道他这个父亲当的有多么失败。  
被那只清澈的绿眸探视的哈迪斯没法反驳，他的确不知道，如果珀耳塞福涅在这里，他如何向她解释，自己这个失败的父亲是怎样把儿子教育成了一个极端，顽劣，油嘴滑舌的无赖。  
啊，珀耳塞福涅，只要能够保护得了你……  
看着大醉的王子，哈迪斯转身要去起草一份惩罚契约：“你就呆在这里，酒的损失都会记在你头上！”  
“你们既然都厌恶我，为什么不放我去奥林匹斯山！”扎格列欧斯想要拦住冥王，刚迈出一步，身子发软，直接跌倒在地上，昏热的头脑里有他不曾忘记的奥林匹斯山上传来的温暖声音。  
哈迪斯不知道那些家伙究竟对这小子施了什么法，回头正要斥责他天真的傻儿子，却发现了异样。  
扎格列欧斯侧躺在地面上，双手将上衣撕开，雪白胸口上有一道红痕，是被衣物勒出的印迹。皮肤湿润，光亮嵌在肌理中那般，而双腿并拢在一处，微微磨蹭。

休息室修缮完工不久，上次被刻耳柏洛斯破坏得几乎成了废墟，现在的酒桶里应是新酿的酒。这样的酒，怎会醉人呢。那桶酒原料与盔虾相关，如果没有这意外，是会酿成盔虾酒的，酿造发酵的过程中会产生催情的物质，这种事……不知道命运三女神是否算到。

无论怎样的理由，没有谁会让这样的孩子独自一人承受这些。  
“扎格列欧斯。”  
头顶上的声音他再熟悉不过，虽然听起来平淡许多，仍旧引起王子的条件反射，拳头软绵绵的伸出去，被冥王握住，被扛抱起来。  
从天堂飘落而下的纯白冰晶被称为雪，滴滴点点，寂静无声，转眼之间覆盖住他的领域，细细看来，又十分脆弱，会在身上融化。  
臂弯下的身体绵软发热，呼吸之间的起伏哈迪斯也能明显感受到。  
眼中全是细腻嫩滑的皮肤，方才激烈战斗在他身上印刻的伤痕被冥河拂去。冥河让那些无论何种经历的人类都恢复透明，于神而言，只是带走一点点无关紧要，不易察觉的烟尘。  
他像雪，一遍又一遍，明知会湮灭，仍旧飞奔而来。大雪覆盖在自己的领土，而他也终究跨过自己的边防。  
扎格列欧斯落在那张寻常的蓝色小床上。  
“你是不希望我出生，所以才要把我藏起来吗。”王子身上出了一层细汗，他没想过哈迪斯竟然会转身留下。  
冥王压根就不知道在这种时候，这小子怎么还会问出这样的问题。猩红的双眸扫过他的胯间：“你确定不要阿喀琉斯来帮你？”哈迪斯不把话说明白，偏过头让视线埋入余烬，说真的，他以为他这辈子都不会成为某人的爱者。

在人界，每一个孩子都会得到一位品德优秀又值得信任的成人的指引，成人做为老师帮助他们学习做人，学习知识，在这种爱者与被爱者的关系中蜕变成为成人。  
这些都是神明的指引。

哈迪斯曾意图让阿喀琉斯成为儿子的爱者，但后来被这臭小子大闹一通，自己当着众人的面直言就算他再怎么后悔，也不会管他这事了。那家伙竟然还得意的笑，愚蠢。  
可是……哈迪斯自己知道，他没能留住他的爱，自觉没有能力成为爱者。然而除了他自己，又有谁有成为王子的爱者的资格呢。

扎格列欧斯需要清凉的空气让他有可能思考。可冥王没有那么多时间分给他的小儿子。  
“啊！”哈迪斯拉下裤子边缘，握住王子饱胀红润之处，大手将整根包裹起来，刺激得扎格列欧斯叫出了声。  
他的血是红色的，所以皮肤才会白里透红，打眼一看都不能辨认出是冥界之人。羞涩的情绪糊在脸颊耳尖，脑袋偏过去，拼命往枕头里埋。修普诺斯曾经跟自己讲过一点他作为被爱者的经历，那时候他虽然礼貌地听着，却不甚在意，只是“嗯”“哦”“不至于吧”，现在他前两个音节也没少吐露，但很至于。  
双手扣在冥王手背上：“父亲！”那处太敏感，即便冥王的手掌也历经冥河浸润，他一时也适应不了，这种事他不太常做，脑袋里全是逃离地狱这一件事，觉都很少睡，现在身下所有的神经都被同时触动，扎格列欧斯不知道自己要让哈迪斯停下，还是就这样继续感受。  
想到之前让他参与管理冥府，最后搞得乱七八糟，冥王抠出一点耐心提醒这个迟钝的孩子，让他学着点：“我只教你一次。”引着扎格列欧斯自己握住那处，再连他的手一起包住。

手心残留着酒水，湿润滑腻的抚摸要温和许多，扎格列欧斯双眼眯起，父亲的声音灌进耳朵里。“上面，顶端这里用手心揉一下。”“滑下来的时候连带下面一起……”  
哈迪斯的语气同处理灵魂事务时差不多，没带什么感情，冷淡随意。冥王知道怎样工作，却不擅长生活，识人善用但不会了解自己的儿子。  
扎格列欧斯哪里能听得见这些，只顾着抚摸那处，精壮的腰身微微摆动，特殊的刺激全是哈迪斯带来的。铃口涌出些液体，涂在冥王手心，下面的一对软嫩小丸子被夹在对方指间，挤压得一会圆一会扁。  
王子呼吸得愈加急促，脑袋使劲顶着枕头。借着那些体液的润滑，父子二人的手指交叉在一起，这样的接触从未有过，权当牵手，权当十指紧扣，王子身体发抖，“嗯！”，浊液随着泄出，弄在冥王衣摆上。

哈迪斯没料到这小兔崽子竟然这么快，“你！”冥王又立刻纠正回来，自己只是用工作的方法罢了，这仍旧不是真正的工作。心里叹气，没出息的样子，不与他计较了。

弄了一次，非但没有缓解情欲，反而是添了大把燃料。那些一直压抑在心中无可分辨，无人诉说的情绪爆炸，一片一片的摊开，倒是爽快了。  
身下没了刺激，扎格列欧斯撑起身子去看。冥王仍旧坐在他床边，心里松了口气。脑子里的浆糊转啊转，哗啦啦倒入心里。  
眼前父亲抹去衣物上的液体，攥着拳头不知看向何处。他本能的要做些什么，喉结滚动：“嗯……既然我的存在已经被知道，也就不用再隐瞒什么了。”王子撑着身子，在床上爬行，摇摇晃晃得撑不稳。杜莎兢兢业业，竟将这种床也弄得如此松软，不在上面好好睡觉倒是辜负她了。  
异色双瞳瞪得老大，见哈迪斯没什么大反应，还是吊着脸的老样子，他便继续说：“你让我走，波塞冬叔叔说我是他最喜欢的侄子，宙斯叔叔叫我当他的儿子……哦！”

看着儿子扭着身子爬来，最后竟然跪在自己大腿上，胡子被拽住，成了他的安全带了，那双眼睛直直望过来。小兔崽子知不知道他说了什么大逆不道的浑话。  
冥王气急，铁掌甩在扎格列欧斯的臀瓣上。  
与出逃后的战斗不同，没有圣镜和武器的加持，连一层衣料的缓冲都没有，这份疼是实实在在的。整个人猛地向前，扑倒在哈迪斯坚实的胸膛上。  
王子个头太小，整个人还没有珀耳塞福涅高，自己这样打下去，他肯定臀腿一块发麻，浮起印子。这已经是自己极端自控的体现了，如果现在不能把怒意释放掉一部分，那么待会儿就没有办法好好的对他，而这仪式，在这段临时决定建立起的关系中最为重要，会决定被爱者究竟能否拥有爱他人的能力。  
扎格列欧斯好像真的意识不到这是父亲的胡子，两手拽着就又跪了起来，他感觉哈迪斯没有要走的意思，放心下来。这时没有多余的精力去管表情，于是这不加隐藏的微笑就映在冥王眼中。  
“最后提醒你一遍，小子，再多说一句话，你就会后悔的……”哈迪斯有感觉了，身下鼓起一块，就在王子膝前。他一直都清楚，奥林匹斯山上多的是阴谋家，儿子说的八成是实话，宙斯和波塞冬这两个老东西把主意打到他的孩子身上了。  
拢在扎格列欧斯身后的手攥起来。  
他的孩子一直在成长，虽然对于神明，这只是一瞬间。那笑容与以往耍嘴皮时的得意不同，是饱含真心的，很有属于他自己的魅力。身体健康强壮，在一次一次的战斗中磨练得强劲灵敏，两处薄红滴在胸膛上那样明显，随着呼吸起伏。  
这样漂亮的孩子，还蠢兮兮的，就该看得严一些，免得什么东西都打他的主意。如若任由他自己胡闹下去，有一天一定会付出代价。

冥王不会让任何人爬到他的头上，扎格列欧斯不是那个例外。  
轻松地将王子扑倒，窄小的一张床再容不下一分一毫。  
眼前光线都被遮蔽掉了，他平躺在本该让他安稳入睡的地方，现在却要打起十二分的精神。扎格列欧斯没有平视冥王的机会，现在他恨不得要把对方装进眼睛里。  
一个老头子，有什么好看的呢。他自己也不知道。父亲永远死寂凶狠的脸色，是不是被他融化了一点点？王子似乎看出一点点温柔，于是这样猜测。

自己这个儿子，不说话的时候最顺眼，就这么一会，他心中祈祷扎格列欧斯最好永远都乖乖闭嘴。  
冥王短暂阖眼，要把他当作珀耳塞福涅，这样或许是最好的办法。

哈迪斯的大手伸进王子脑后，用拇指抚摸他的发顶，头发的长度与刻耳柏洛斯相似，只是要硬上许多，方才一撞，他额上有一小块红印，哈迪斯俯首去亲吻。希望这是一个很好的开始。

父亲的嘴唇竟干燥柔软。明明……是铁石心肠的神。  
他从没有机会去了解自己的父亲。  
扎格列欧斯想要环抱住哈迪斯，最后双手扣在对方的锁骨上。身体使出一点力气，将头扬起。  
手底下浸满汗水，心脏的跳动比鱼鳔快千百倍。  
他想与父亲接吻。  
不……可是……不……王子发觉自己不能坦诚，“只有弱者才会恐惧”，可是没有人能自欺。他多希望这个念头能像那些垃圾条约一样藏在他永远找不到的地方，这样他就不会感觉到狼狈。  
哈迪斯躲过了儿子的索吻，回答的声音轻小又认真：“孩子，你要把它留给你爱的人。”之后啄吻了儿子艳红的唇角。  
唇角沾着酒液，苦涩酸楚。  
扎格列欧斯收回力道，双臂好像被父亲胸腔的震动击落。  
哦，还以为会被嘲笑说连这个都不会，或者责备自己太着急然后发脾气。  
他从没能了解父亲。  
哈迪斯不爱他。  
反驳会多添几轮对话，打开战场上的宝箱能引起他的注意和惦记，雪地里最终决战可以让他放下工作呼唤自己的名字。这些其实是他们两个人的缘由。

冥王无法将王子视为珀耳塞福涅，或许在他的眼中，所有人都太过单薄，这样特点鲜明的两个人……他的确做不到。  
曾经两人唇枪舌剑，拳脚向相都是干干脆脆。如今的抚摸与亲吻总归温柔缱绻，哈迪斯不能适应。仔细想一想扎格列欧斯所说的那些话，都是在指责他这个做父亲的失职，王子仍旧是孩子，是不会明白每一个人都要承担责任，都会被身上的重点所束缚。不免心寒。  
身下的孩子看起来或许是被酒性闹累了，哈迪斯认为他们可以快一点，这样也好去处理烂摊子。  
冥王用膝盖拨开扎格列欧斯的双腿，手掌从他饱胀的地方划过，指尖携着清液按在王子的身后。  
大腿内侧及臀缝与自己的皮肤紧密接触，他身上的酒液蒸发了水后有些发黏，哈迪斯把王子的腰垫高，捏住一侧臀瓣。臀肉弹软细致，有掌印的地方微微肿起发热，冥王又为他揉了一揉。  
身后小口的形状微微改变，又在不能自控的收缩。  
体内的热意不似水仙花平原那样猛烈刺痛，而是脉冲状一波一波的晕开，他喘着粗气去抚摸精神百倍的小家伙，还是那样不着要领。他想让父亲帮帮他，可不愿示弱，也不敢再说话了。眼睛巴巴地望过去，刻耳柏洛斯都没他那么招人疼。  
冥王指尖在小口周边按揉，将滑液细细涂抹在粉嫩的褶皱中。扎格列欧斯还不懂放松，被这样抚摸只觉得奇怪，肌肉不由自主地绷得紧紧的。  
两人视线擦过，只有命令一句，放松二字。父亲永远都这样居高临下，眼睛与鼻孔一齐瞪着他一样。  
王子配合地放松下来，咬住下唇，感觉到身体被撑开，又酸又胀，那处神经遍布，一点点刺激都会被放大，即便如此，他也没有觉得疼痛。  
哈迪斯的手指粗长，但合适的润滑令他轻松探入体内，全部进入后熟练地为扎格列欧斯扩张，他很有经验，摸索几下就能够找到敏感点。  
粗重的呼吸停滞，而后牙关失守，一声声低吟湿热短促。  
腰身扭出很漂亮的线条，这种刺激过于直接，王子的双手要将软被抠破了。  
冥王有些难耐，胯下的布料快要被撑破了。  
哈迪斯的眉头都不皱一下，现在是扎格列欧斯的时间，他的感受并不重要，好好的完成这个成人仪式，大概，算是他直到现在作为父亲唯一尽到的义务吧。  
手指从粉红的小口中抽出，冥王解开自己的衣带，那物弹在小腹上，清夜已经润湿了整个顶端，上下抚摸几把，将整根润湿。  
“刚才记住了没有？前期的准备很重要。”哈迪斯习惯了要提点几句，小家伙只顾着哼哼，可能什么也没听见。

扎格列欧斯才恍惚地一动眼，瞟见父亲握着那东西。身后已经扩张好了，肠道内还留着被按摩的酥麻感，火热的东西顶上来，这可不同于手指的灵活，像一辆战车驶来，碾压得地面寸草不生。  
王子身子一抖，哪想到一滴泪珠被震落。他忙用手臂抹去，装作什么也没发生。  
哈迪斯第一次看到这个孩子哭，在他的记忆中，扎格列欧斯总是不屑，不满，或得意地笑，也经常瞥见他逗弄刻耳柏洛斯时候亲昵与放松的表情。  
冥王不知道这是为什么，就像他不知道王子脑袋里究竟装的是什么东西一样。  
对方没有继续下去，身子一轻，被两手托起，不再像之前那样半身悬空。扎格列欧斯不想回答关于这丢人事的任何问题，他无论如何都要抢先说点什么：“父亲，这算你承认我了吗？”话一说出口，他又有点后悔了，父亲现在会认真回答他吗？他还能接受一个否定的答案吗？  
他很在乎，和让他伤心的那件事一样在乎。

“哦，孩子。如果你觉得自己已经记住……”哈迪斯不想在这种时候挑儿子的理了：“等你的爱人承认的时候，你就做的够好了。”

王子想问的不是这个。然而现在他需要这个。  
身体的每一处都尽在对方掌握，每一次触碰都精准的对应酒性带来的刺激。扎格列欧斯管不了了，如果没有爱，也不会被认可，那他要永远的离开这里了，冥府来来往往的幽灵，行色匆匆的神明，没有一个值得他留恋的了。  
方才他第一次看到地上的世界，站在海边的积雪中，被阳光围绕时，那种感觉不一样。一定会不一样的。  
怀里的王子随着冥王的动作而摇晃，哈迪斯的视线抚过儿子胸前的红痕。这个孩子好像从来就不受任何人的约束，没有什么东西能够轻易改变他，可是现在……  
冥王觉得或许不用强迫自己，就顺其自然也可以。  
嘴唇贴在扎格列欧斯的脖颈上，那里刚好有跳动的脉搏。哈迪斯在上面留下一个清淡的吻痕。  
只要他不死，这些痕迹短时间都不会消失。

王子不知道为什么父亲突然地加快速度，皮肤被他的胡子摩擦得酥麻，而情事带来的抚慰远远超过那份燥热。  
双手抓住父亲的头发，“我长大了吗，父亲。我是大人了对吗？”这一句话断断续续说了多久？哪一个字是带着哭腔？胸前薄红被啃咬的时候又打断了哪一处？  
扎格列欧斯使不出力气来催促，双腿凭着惯性晃悠，整个人被冥王健壮的肌肉所包围，每一寸神经都被汹涌而来的冲撞占据。

他在地面上莫名的死亡了，头脑晕眩，眼前发黑，无论如何也站不直，好像有什么夺走了他的意识，身体里的五脏六腑被挤压在一起。“滚出去。”  
宁愿被所有敌人一齐斩杀，也不要那样死去。

再疼，疼得过这个吗？

身前的那处又喷出一股，几近透明的粘液在王子腹肌与冥王衣衫上相互摩擦。  
哈迪斯看儿子的脑袋已经软软搭在自己胸肌上，用手蹭了一把，掌心沾上汗水，温度下去不少。于是抽身，狠狠按揉几下，最终将浊液弄出来，随便用什么东西擦掉。

扎格列欧斯好像半晕过去了，冥王提溜着把他塞进被子里。现在已经满室狼藉，不过脏乱的猪窝里睡着一只脏猪有什么不合适呢？

床下的灰烬被踩得更碎，哈迪斯要离开了。  
一只手牵住他的手腕。“回……答我。”王子的眼睛只张开一条缝隙，其中的光亮都掩埋在细密的睫毛下。

哈迪斯站在那里思忖。  
他问什么？他想问的东西太多了，为什么我这么顽固不化，为什么我要把他藏起来，为什么我要阻止他离开冥界，为什么我和我的那些兄弟不睦，为什么他要禁止蜜露在冥王圣殿出现这些乱七八糟的无聊问题。  
还有，他是不是大人。  
握住自己手腕的那只手微微发颤，冥王反手抓住，将它塞回被子里：“你所寻求的外面的世界比这里要残酷得多。如果呆在这里令你痛苦，那么外面则会使你绝望，扎格列欧斯。不是我来决定你怎样，而是你自己学到多少，那些才是你的东西。你问问你自己是否满足吧。”  
手臂上压着的重量突然消失了，王子仍旧没能得到自己想要的答案，而这答案又不算拒绝。  
王子不会乖乖睡觉，可是现在他确实撑不住了，身上酸软，头脑宕机，他闭上眼睛。

窄小房间里全是冥王留下的烂摊子，是幼稚的报复，或者是教育儿子己所不欲勿施于人。哈迪斯没有像王子一样扫荡走什么值钱玩意儿，只是将那颗凡人色的心脏弄了个粉碎。然而等他醒来，出逃的路上又会有崭新的罐子与敌人在等待着他。


End file.
